The Curse of Mortality
by Callistrotta
Summary: Set 10 years after the events of the film, Maui visits the island of Motunui to find that Moana is one of the few people left alive from a mysterious death-like illness. Together they set off to find the cause of the plague and put it right before it's too late. (Eventual Maui x Moana)
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place 10 years after the film.**

 **I apologize in advance for any cultural or mythological inaccuracies I may have written into the story. I will do my best to keep it accurate, but I only know what Google can tell me and what I learned from the movie. Otherwise, enjoy the story! I welcome feedback, so don't be shy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Moana, but I so wish I did.**

 **(Fun Fact: According to multiple sources, Maui was actually very small in stature, even though the movie depicts him as fairly large.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Time Flies**

 **Maui's P.O.V.**

I stared at the Moana tattoo that had appeared only a few short years ago. I'd been spending every available minute doing new heroic feats. After a millennium being stuck on that god-forsaken island I had quite a lot of catching up to do. I pulled up a few more Islands, defeated a few monsters, went fishing. You know, the usual. Sadly, I'd been so busy causing mischief that I hadn't been able to visit my dear friend.

I hate to admit it, but I missed that curly little brat. She may have been a pain in the butt, but she was still quite the adventurer, and she had grown on me like a mold. The mini me tattoo put on a sad face, confirming what I already knew. "I know, I know. I's about time to pay her a visit," _What was the name of her island again? Ah yes, Motunui._

"Hey, mind pointing me in the right direction?" I felt silly talking to water, but the ocean loved Moana and would certainly know where she was. Suddenly a large wave rolled up and gently pointed my canoe to the west. I set sail immediately. If the wind stayed on my side, I'd be there by sundown.

* * *

A smirk creeped its way across my face as a patch of green peeked up from beneath the sun just before it was about to set. I'd made good time. However, my arrival at Motunui must be perfect. I had to wait until just the right moment. If it got it right, I might be able to startle even Moana. I chuckled internally at the faces they'd surely make the moment they see me.

I can see it now: I'll transform into a beetle and sneak into one of the huts, or wherever Moana was. I'm sure she'll be recounting our grand adventure ten years ago. I mean, what else has she got to talk about? The quality of the weather? The difference between princesses and chief's daughters? No, she's bound to mention me; and when she does, I'll pop up in front of her so suddenly that it'll scare her right out of her headdress. It was the perfect plan.

When I arrived, I hid my canoe somewhere no one would notice so as not to arouse suspicion. When it was safe from the rising tide and the prying eyes of villagers I set my plan in motion, transforming myself into a tiny beetle. I flew to the village where all the islanders where supposed to be. Only, there were no villagers… I searched the surrounding areas to check and see if there was some sort of island-wide event happening. Perhaps a feast or a luau, but nothing. _Weird…_

As the sun went down I saw that most of the huts had fires lit. _Well finally, some sign of civilization._ I was getting bored not having anyone to admire my heroic deeds. As I flew over to what looked like the chief's hut, I snuck in through the window and looked around to find Moana. The first thing I saw was that this was no girl. She had curves where I was certain she hadn't had them before. In the mere ten years since I'd seen her she'd truly blossomed into a rare beauty. And I would know. I've lived thousands of years; I've seen my fair share of pretty women.

She was kneeling by what I assumed was her father's bedroll, helping him drink from a coconut. The woman I figured is her mother lay beside him, sleeping. But what really caught my attention was the look on Moana's face. Tears streaked down her sun-kissed skin as she tried to hold them back. Her expression was locked into some mixture between fear and concern. It was unnerving. I'd only ever seen her with pure determination or starry-eyed optimism on her face. Well, that and anger. I knew better than anyone how to piss her off. It's almost a game for me.

I wondered what could possibly be so wrong as to worry even the hero maiden Moana of Motunui herself. Reluctantly deciding to rethink my entrance into something a little less entertaining, and more polite, I flew out the window and transformed back into my normal awe-inspiring Demigod self. Leaning nonchalantly on my signature fish hook and flashing a cheeky smile I announced myself.

"I'm looking for a curly-haired kid by the name of Moana. Anyone home?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout-out to CaptainCatfiish for agreeing to help with editing. Thanks a bunch!**

 **Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions. (Ideas and constructive criticism are also highly encouraged.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Moana. If I did this would not be posted on a fanfiction site.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Mysterious Circumstances**

 **Moana's P.O.V.**

"No, Heihei, you can't come along. I'll only be gone a few days." As entertaining as my favorite chicken was, I didn't want to worry about him walking off the boat in the middle of the sea again. I picked the idiotic animal up and turned it the other way. It began waddling in the direction I set it and pecking at a rock.

I'd been so busy teaching the other islanders wayfaring that I'd not had much time in the past little while to myself. So, I elected to take a small vacation. My father wasn't particularly happy about it, but he'd gotten a lot more comfortable with the idea of me sailing away than he was before, so he reluctantly agreed.

Looking past the horizon I remembered my adventure so long ago. A lot had changed since then. My village had blossomed with the new islands we had found. We'd made trade routes with the inhabitants of other islands and hadn't stopped exploring even after ten years. Even the ocean itself seemed happier than ever before. I had hoped that Maui would visit now and then, but he never did. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He was thousands of years old; I was probably nothing more to him than another tattoo to go with his heroic tales. Still, I often watched the horizon for some inkling of the trickster demigod, hoping he'd come to say hello, or at the very least to brag about how cool he likes to think he is.

Packing the last bit of supplies into my boat, I prepared to head out. Maybe I'd find some exciting new island, or have another grand adventure. And who knows? I might even happen across Maui again.

Just as I was about to untether my canoe, I heard someone running towards me shouting, "Moana! Moana, come quick!"

I looked up, slightly annoyed at the untimely interruption. _Nothing is going to postpone this trip that I've been planning_. "What is it?"

'It's your parents," the village healer said, "They're dying."

I stood there, shocked. _Except for that._

* * *

I ran back to my hut like I've never run before, leaving the village healer in the dust. _It can't be true. He's mistaken, they were perfectly fine only a few hours ago._ By the time I got there I was gasping for air, both from the exertion of the run and the shock of the news. Cautiously, I entered the hut, hoping it was just some sick joke.

It wasn't. My blood ran cold as I looked down at the people who had raised me. They lay on their bedrolls, their eyes glassy and distant. Their skin was paler than usual and their breaths came in short bursts. I could hardly recognize them. I knelt next to my father, and upon grabbing his hand I found he was trembling uncontrollably.

The healer finally caught up, walking into the hut and standing cautiously behind me. "I'm sorry Moana, this is something I've never seen before. There's nothing we can do but make them comfortable and wait to see what happens."

Something twinged inside me. "So that's it then?" I asked, barely above a whisper, "You're going to do nothing?" Suddenly, I snapped.

I looked up at her, fire burning in my eyes. "That's all you're going to do? Just 'wait and see'?" I barely registered that I was yelling. "You're supposed to fix this! You can't just stand there and give up, you have to do something!" I glared at her angrily.

She merely stood there, sadness in her eyes. "There's nothing that can help them now," She said softly, "At least nothing that we know." She was being infuriatingly calm. I wanted her to yell, to cry, to leap into action, to do SOMETHING, but she only bowed her head in submission. "I'll leave you alone with them for a little while."

Just then another one of the villagers burst in. I recognized him as one of the fishermen. "Chief, there's something-" He stopped abruptly, seeing that my father was incapacitated. Eyes bulging in horror he looked to me, the new acting chief of Motunui. "Moana, the whole village, people are falling down where they stand. More than half of everyone on the island are… Well… Like them." He motioned to my sickly parents. "Some have already succumbed. I fear that many won't make it through the night."

I took a deep, shaky breath. This was no time to lose my head. Once I had regained my composure I looked to the healer, "Can you at least tell me if this is contagius?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't know what's causing it, but whatever it is everyone on the island has already been exposed to it. Being near them won't do anything that hasn't already been done."

"Alright. Until we find out what this is we need to get everyone back to the village. Don't allow anyone to go anywhere they might be in danger if they fall ill. That includes trees, cliffs, and," _I can't believe I'm saying this_ , "sailing. If they get hurt due to falling or can't row their boats back to shore, there will be nothing we can do. Get everyone in their huts, and have everyone that's still able to move stay beside the sick. I'll be in here if you need anything."

They nodded and headed off to carry out their task. I looked out the window. The sun was going down quickly; I hadn't noticed that it was already near nightfall.

I heard a sound that snapped my attention back to the people in front of me. "Moana," my mother's voice was hoarse and strained. She tried reaching her hand toward me, but was too weak to hold her arm up. I moved over to her and grasped her hand. It was shaking, just like my father's was. "My daughter, you have grown so beautiful." She tightened her grip on my hand reassuringly, giving me a weak smile. "I'm so proud of who you have become." She jolted into a violent coughing fit. When she finally could breathe again I was horrified to see blood on her lips.

"Take it easy," I pleaded, "You need rest." grabbing a cloth from beside the bedroll and dipping it in a basket of water I did my best to gently clean the blood from her mouth.

"Moana, listen to me," Every word she said sounded painful. I leaned in, so she wouldn't have to use so much energy. "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," I hastily agreed.

"You are strong," she used every bit of energy left in her to wipe a tear that I didn't realize had begun to fall. "Promise me you will live a long, happy life."

Sniffling, I nodded. "I promise." I gave her a reassuring smile, hoping it might make her feel a little better.

That seemed to appease her a little bit. She relaxed back onto her bedroll and her breathing slowed. Giving her a kiss on her forehead I let her fall asleep.

I heard footsteps outside. The healer had come back. "Everyone is indoors and accounted for. The sick are being tended by the few who are left."

I nodded, dismissing her. She left to help take care of the others. Looking out the window I saw that the sun had gone completely down by now. I prayed to Lono above that my people survive this mysterious illness.

I moved back over to my father. His breath sounded dry, so I grabbed a coconut that had been cracked open and helped him drink the water inside it. _You can't leave me here alone. Not now…_

That's when I heard the voice of the last person I expected to hear, "I'm looking for a curly-haired kid by the name of Moana. Anyone home?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so Moana and Maui's stories are finally at the same point, now we get to see them interact. Huge thank you to those who have reviewed, it made me super happy. I seriously cannot stop smiling!**

 **(Also, I have a confession to make: This is my first fanfiction, so if you would write a review, it'd make my day.)**

 **Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own Moana. I wouldn't be a poor college student if that were the case.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Old Friends**

 **Maui's P.O.V.**

Moana seemed beyond surprised. She stood in the doorway staring open-mouthed at me for a few moments. I noted that she stood a little taller than last time I saw her. Then, without warning, she launched herself forward and pulled me into the tightest embrace I'd received in millennia. Well, aside from a few years ago, when the giant jellyfish I was battling tried to strangle me, but that's another story. I hugged her back as she cried messily into my shoulder.

"Hey, Princess," I greeted when she finally calmed down a bit and pulled away.

"Hi, Maui." She sniffled, doing her best to wipe the tears from her face, "I'm not a princess, remember?" She looked back toward the hut, a hard frown crossing her features. Taking a deep breath, she turned to me and gave me an obviously fake glare, "What took you so long?"

I grinned and struck a pose showing off my new tattoos in a way that made me look extra muscular. There were several new islands, and plenty of monsters - including the jellyfish - now permanently marked onto my skin. The miniature Moana waved at the real one, coaxing a small smile to appear on her tear-streaked face.

She admired the new marks as I recounted my adventures during the past ten years. Her spirits seemed to lift the longer I spoke, so I drew the stories out, telling them in intense detail. By the time I finished my last story, she had forgotten her tears and was smiling and laughing with me. _You're welcome._ I thought, internally congratulating myself on a job well done. That is, until someone inside the hut started coughing loudly, shattering the good mood.

Moana's face fell as she bolted inside. I followed after her and walked in to her father coughing up blood. When he'd regained control of himself, Moana dabbed the blood from his lips with a cloth. His eyes fell on me.

"Moana, who is that?" His voice sounded weak and scratchy.

She glanced back at me. "He's… A friend." I raised my eyebrow. _What? Not even gonna introduce me properly?_

His face contorted in confusion. She sighed in defeat, "Father, meet Maui: shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea."

I cleared my throat and gave her a pointed look. She'd forgotten something.

Rolling her eyes, she finished, "Hero of men. And women. Maui, this is my Father."

I flashed a charming smile, "Nice to meet you, chief."

To my disappointment his expression was not one of awe, but confusion. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Moana looked at me expectantly, "Yeah, why _did_ you come here? Especially now of all times."

I merely shrugged, "I just felt like paying a visit." Mini Maui crossed his arms and tapped his foot disapprovingly. _No way am I telling Curly that I missed her._ I ignored the animated ink figure and gave Moana a wink.

She looked at me skeptically, but turned her attention back to her ailing father. "You should try to sleep. You need rest." She gave him a kiss on the forehead as he closed his eyes. Motioning for me to follow, she walked outside and headed toward the shore.

"Moana…"

She ignored me, marching forward toward the water.

"Moana."

She stopped suddenly, staring out at the horizon.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. My people are suffering. My whole village is sick. The healer has no idea what it is." She turned to me, determination and fear dominating her face. "We have to help them. We need to find a cure, or everyone on Motunui will die."

"Everyone? The entire island?" I gaped. _No wonder she's so distraught._ "But what about you? You seem just fine."

"There are a few of us that haven't been affected." She walked over to a canoe that already seemed stocked and ready to sail. "I'm going to search the nearby islands and see if anyone can tell us what's happening." She picked up an old oar and began to push the canoe into the water. I recognized it as the one I'd signed when we'd first met. She looked at me impatiently, "Are you coming, or not?"

"Hold on, kid." I walked over and took the oar from her hands. "You're not going anywhere."

"What? Hey!" She struggled against my grip as I picked her up and carried her away from the boat. "Let me go, what are you doing?"

I set her down in the sand. She glared daggers at me, obviously not appreciating being carried. I took my fish hook in hand. "Go take care of your people. I'll search the nearby villages and try to find out what's happening."

Her expression softened, "Okay. But don't be gone long. Please," She looked to the ground, "I need you here."

"Back before you know it, Curly." I shot her a reassuring wink and transformed into a giant eagle. "CHAOOOO!"

I flew upwards, circling Moana a few times. Then I shot off towards the nearest island.

* * *

After nearly an hour of flying another island appeared on the horizon. I circled around until I saw what looked like several people lying on the ground, maybe stargazing. I let out a screech to announce my arrival, then touched down in the center of their village and transformed back into myself. Flashing my best smile, I posed for the adoring fans that would certainly be swarming me any second.

Nobody came. _Hmm… Something's wrong, where are all the groveling humans?_

I only had the light of the moon, but I could still see the dark person-shaped spots littering the ground. Upon closer inspection, I saw that these were no stargazers: These people were all dead.

Suddenly I heard something rustle in the bushes. I caught a glimpse of a small figure darting behind a coconut tree. Grasping my fish hook and transforming into a quiet mouse to avoid scaring it away, I crept over to see who - or what - it was. Once I had reached the trunk of the tree I turned back into myself and reached around it, grabbing at the figure.

"Ow!" The voice of a young boy cried out as I pulled him out into view. He struggled, trying to run away. I held his arm steady.

"Calm down, kid, I'm not going to hurt you." He gave up trying to get away and looked at me wildly.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

I grinned. _Glad you asked._ Showing off my hook I introduced myself, "I am Maui: shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men and women!"

The boy went slack-jawed. I couldn't help but smirk. _That's more like it._ "Yes, it's really me, breathe it in."

The boy frowned, "Did you kill all my people?"

That wiped the smile right off my face. "Of course not, why would I do that?"

He only stared at me.

"What exactly happened here?" I looked around at all the people scattered on the ground. Some were embracing each other desperately; others were in a heap by themselves. A few were laid out neatly while the rest looked like they'd fallen where they stood.

"It started yesterday. People just fell over. Some got sick and coughed really hard, but mostly they only fell down and didn't wake up."

"Is there anyone left?"

He considered for a moment, then reluctantly nodded.

"Where?" I released his arm and let him lead me into one of the huts on the other side of the village.

Inside were only a few people left. Two adults, some kids, and an old lady moved around taking care of people who looked just as sick as Moana's parents. Many had passed on, but hadn't been moved.

I questioned them, but no one knew anything useful. Eventually I elected to move on. There were many other islands to visit. Transforming into a hawk, I flew all throughout the night and well into the morning, searching all the nearby islands and finding the same devastation everywhere. No one knew anything other than that all this started yesterday.

Eventually I turned back to Motunui. Moana would surely have her hands full taking care of this crisis. She'd need the help of a demigod to figure this one out. It was midday by the time I got back.

Moana stood with her feet in the water, allowing the waves to crash at her ankles. I couldn't help but notice the way the wind whipped her hair out of her face. _What is she doing out here, isn't she supposed to be tending her parents?_

Transforming back into myself I landed on the sand just behind her. "Hey there, kid."

She didn't respond. She merely stood stoic, letting the water play with her toes.

I frowned. I'd seen enough that night to piece together what must have happened. For once, I had nothing to say. All I could do was stand beside her and pull her into a gentle hug. Moana seemed to have run out of tears. She curled into my chest, her breath shaky as if she had been crying for hours.

"Thank you," She whispered after a few minutes.

"You're welcome. What for, exactly?" I questioned.

She looked up at me, her eyes sadder than I had ever seen them. "If you hadn't insisted that I stay I'd have missed my Father's lasts words. I'd never forgive myself for that."

"What'd he say?"

"He told me to live a long, happy life. My mother said the same thing too before she drifted off. I guess it was important to them." I held her tighter, trying to squeeze some of the sadness out of her.

That's when I got an idea. A slow grin spread across my face as I came up with an ingenious plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**This upcoming week is going to be a bit busy for me, but I'll do my best to update as often as I can. I am particularly excited about this chapter though. Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't actually need to state this again, do I? I don't own Moana.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Mortal Danger**

 **Moana's P.O.V.**

Maui is crazy. He's gone mad and I couldn't be happier about it. When he told me his plan my first thought was that this was a suicide mission, but the more I thought about it the more I realized it might actually work.

We're going to bring my people back from the dead.

Pua and Heihei tried to stowaway on my boat, but I caught them before we set out. Pua snorted sadly when I pushed her back to the village.

"We should have kept the pig, it'd have made a good snack later," Maui tested the current and adjusted our direction.

I rolled my eyes. _Honestly, does he not understand the concept of pets?_ "Pua isn't for eating."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "We can't eat the chicken, we can't eat the pig, do you eat anything other than coconuts and fish?"

"I eat chicken and pig, just not Pua or Heihei."

He shot me a questioning look, "If you say so."

I shrugged and pulled out some nuts to munch on. We had quite a journey ahead of us. "Exactly how far away is it anyway," I questioned, popping one into my mouth

"Five days southward, if the wind stays behind us," He closed one eye and raised his hand to the sky, measuring our location by the stars. We'd been sailing all day and night already.

I usually preferred to be the one setting the direction, but I didn't complain when Maui insisted he be the one to get us there. He knew exactly where we were going, and I only had a vague idea. I still watched where we were though, just in case he decides to go off and do whatever it is demigods do after finishing a major heroic deed leaving me to find my way back on my own. _I wouldn't put it past him._

* * *

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I woke up in the morning to a splash in the face. "Ahh!" My arms flailed, trying to swat away what was surely Maui trying to wake me up. Opening my eyes, I saw that he was on the other side of the boat, snoring loudly. He'd fallen asleep draped over the steering oar.

I looked around to see what had splashed me and found a tentacle of water looking up at me. "Did you wake me up?" I asked the ocean.

In response, it dove at Maui, drenching him in seawater. He sputtered and coughed at the rude awakening. After recovering from the initial shock, he glared at the tentacle protruding beside the canoe. I stifled a laugh as he attempted to pull his now dripping mop of hair into a bun.

"Where are we?" I looked around, but found nothing to indicate where we'd drifted off to. Placing my hand in the water I concluded that we were still on course.

The ocean pointed upward towards the sky. My gaze followed and I saw the most peculiar clouds I'd ever seen. They floated directly above us, starting in a perfect circle. Outwards from the center protruded eight massive streaks. They looked a look like giant tentacles.

Maui looked up at the clouds, "We're here," he concluded.

I stared at him, confused. "But this is the middle of the ocean."

"Yep. Now comes the hard part." He glanced down into the water.

Then realization hit. "I think you're forgetting something." I gestured to myself, "I can't breathe underwater."

Maui crossed his arms, "Who said you were coming? You're staying to make sure the boat doesn't drift away."

My jaw dropped. _No. No way is he pulling this now._ "They're _my_ people!"

"You said it yourself, Curly. You can't breathe underwater. Plus, you don't stand a chance against Kanaloa if things get hairy."

My blood boiled. "I fared just fine against an angry lava monster, and a giant crab when I was just 16 if you don't recall. Oh, yeah, and a swarm of sentient coconut-pirates. Remember that, or does none of that mean anything?"

"That was different," he dismissed, grabbing his hook, ready to dive.

To his surprise I tore it from his grip. "Different how?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He still looked at me like I was no more than a child. _I'm a grown woman for heaven's sake!_ "Because if you had died in any of those places you would have been fine."

I had no response to that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

His features turned hard as stone. "When a mortal dies, their soul lives on in the underworld; But if a mortal enters the underworld before their time and they get killed, their spirit is also destroyed. If you die down there you cease to exist."

I paused, shocked. "But what about you? What happens if you die down there?"

He just shrugged, "I don't know, to be honest."

I crossed my arms defiantly, "I'm coming."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, princess? And how do you expect to do that?"

"Don't call me princess."

"Daughter of a chief. Same thing."

"No it's not. And I'm technically the actual chief now."

"Whatever you say, kid."

Then without warning the boat started to turn in circles. The ocean was spinning faster and faster. It was all I could do to keep from falling off. A large whirlpool opened up, pulling us downward toward the ocean floor. So much mist sprayed in my face that it nearly choked me.

Our boat leaned heavily to the side the further down we went. There was so much sea spray that I could only barely make out the sharp rocks littering the ocean floor. We were nearly horizontal and my grip was starting to falter.

"Moana, hold on to this," Maui tossed me the other end of a rope that was tied around his waist, "Whatever you do, don't let go!"

I managed to wrap it securely around my wrist before he dove into the wall of water beside us. Or was it below us? I couldn't tell which direction was what anymore. The rope yanked me off my feet and into the water. I barely had enough time to draw in a breath.

The vortex disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. I found myself tethered to a shark - that I immediately recognized as Maui - at the bottom of the ocean.

It didn't take long for my lungs to start screaming for air. The weight of the water pressed down on me, crushing what little air I had left out of my lungs. We were so far down that even the sun could barely reach this depth. I doubted I'd be able to swim up in time before I drowned. My oxygen-deprived brain barely registered the rope pulling me upward. Maui was trying to save me. _How very heroic of him._ My grip started to slip.

That was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I should be doing homework right now, but who am I trying to kid? I'm too much of a procrastinator for anything to get done before the last minute.**

 **Just a bit of background from the last chapter: According to my sources, Kanaloa is the Polynesian god of the underworld. He is normally symbolized by a squid or octopus. (I hope that helps things make sense.)**

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, let's get on with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Something Missing**

 **Maui's P.O.V.**

Moana's hand let go of the rope. _No, hold on just a little longer._ I whipped around to find her again so I could drag her back up. I transformed into my regular form in order to grab hold of her.

She was unconscious, drowning. There was no way I could get her to the surface in time. Pressing my lips over hers I pushed all the air I had left into her lungs. Nothing.

Just then the water around us moved out of the way, encasing us in a large air bubble. It gently sank, laying Moana down onto a patch of soft sand. _It's so dark, I can't see a thing._

As if reading my mind, a huge glowing stingray came up and swam in circles around us, illuminating the water in a soft blue light. Ignoring the strangeness of its sudden appearance, I rolled Moana onto her back and pressed down on her chest a few times to keep her heart pumping. Breathing air into her lungs I hoped against hope that it wasn't too late. _You will not die, Moana of Motunui, or so help me-_

She coughed and turned to her side, spitting out the water that had flooded her lungs. Relief flooded through me as she gasped for air. I plopped back onto the sand, my chest heaving from the fear that had been gripping onto my heart. _She's okay._

"What happened?" Her hand drifted up to her temple. She'd undoubtedly have a splitting headache after all that. Her fingers trailed down to her lips, "Was someone kissing me?"

"I saved your life. You're welcome."

She made a weird face at me, but decided to let it go. Instead, she looked around at our surroundings. We were at the very bottom of one of the deepest parts of the ocean. When she saw the stingray, she smiled and waved. _Does she know that thing?_

I looked at her wrist. Bruises were already forming where the rope had been. Maybe I yanked a little too hard, but the boat had gotten crushed on the rocks only seconds later. If I'd been gentle we'd not have gotten out in time. Honestly she was lucky not to have her arm ripped out of its socket.

"I thought you said this was the underworld. There's nothing here but water and sand," She looked at me questioningly.

"This is just the entrance. And I meant it when I said you aren't coming. You barely survived the path to _get_ here, you don't honestly think you can handle facing the god of the underworld himself?"

A stream of water dumped itself onto my head. Moana openly laughed at the annoyed look on my face, giving a high five to her watery friend.

I sighed, "Alright, Curly, if you need a reason to stay out here, do it as a personal favor."

That caught her off guard. She stopped laughing and gave me a confused expression. _Do I really need to say it?_

I turned away, picking up my hook, "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you down there on my watch." _This is getting way too mushy for me._ Before she could respond I transformed into a fish and jumped into the water toward the dark crevice that would lead to the underworld. But before diving down I looked back at the bubble encasing Moana.

"If you really care about her," I spoke to the ocean surrounding me, "you'll keep her as far away from here as possible."

With that I transformed into a giant shark and dove head first into the underworld, "CHAOOOOO!" _Oh yeah, I'm awesome._

* * *

I landed with a thud, shapeshifting back to normal. "Ready, little buddy?" I looked down at my mini me tattoo. He gave me a thumbs up.

Standing up straight I took in my surroundings. I've only been here a few times, but something definitely wasn't right. It was crowded. It seemed as if every human inhabiting the earth had been suddenly crammed in here all at once. They stood still as statues. _Weird. Normally spirits are lively and active._ As I made my way toward Kanaloa I passed by two spirits that looked suspiciously like Moana's parents.

I racked my mind for ideas as to what could cause this, but nothing fit. In thousands of years I had never seen anything like it.

Carefully sneaking past the chicken that would probably still be angry at me for stealing the fire it had been charged with protecting so long ago, I finally made it to a large cave. This was the domain of Kanaloa, God of the Underworld.

Stepping inside, I noticed that this was the only place not full of frozen spirits. In fact, there was nothing here at all.

Confused, I searched deeper into the crevice, but there were only so many places a giant squid can hide. Kanaloa was missing. _Well this isn't good._

That's when I heard something I had desperately been hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Maui!" Moana ran over to me, eyes scanning her surroundings. She looked ready for a fight.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at her, "I told you not to come."

She looked at me sarcastically, "Yeah, because I have a long history of doing what you say."

I growled, beyond frustrated, "Why can't you understand that you being here is-"

The ground shook, interrupting me. Rocks started falling from the cave ceiling. "Run!" I yelled, grabbing her arm and bolting towards the cave entrance. Fortunately, she decided to actually listen to me this time. Flinging her onto my back I transformed into a giant hawk and took off, leaving the crumbling cave behind.

Normally I'd have stayed to see if I could find some sort of clue as to what was causing all this, but with Moana here I had to get out as soon as possible. Flying over the sea of ominously-still spirits I touched down underneath the entrance we had come through.

Turning back into myself I shot her the angriest glare I could muster up to let her know that I was not happy.

She raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms, sticking her hip out and placing a pout on her lips to let me know she was not in the least bit intimidated. If we weren't in such a hurry to leave we may have stayed locked in a stubborn staring contest all day.

Grabbing her by the arm I told her to take a deep breath. She complied and I launched upwards, out of the crevice and into the ocean again. Transforming into a shark I swam upward as the sea formed a bubble around Moana's head. She held onto my fin and let me take her back to the surface. _Saving humankind is going to be harder this time around than I thought._


	6. Chapter 6

**So, we're beginning to see some of Maui's protectiveness over Moana. *cough* -foreshadowing- *cough***

 **Thanks so much for the reviews so far, they definitely help motivate me to continue writing. Keep them coming! (Shout out to my friend Matt who didn't judge me for being a nerd that spends her spare time writing fanfiction until 2am. I've been working my fingers to the bone on this story.)**

 **Disclaimer: As fabulous as it would be to own Moana, I do not.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Bad Omens**

 **Moana's P.O.V.**

No boat, no land, and no Kanaloa. We were at a loss. I looked to the demigod beside me. He had become a duck and was now swimming in circles on the surface of the water trying to come up with a new plan. "What do we do now?" I asked.

He sighed and changed back into himself, floating on his back looking just as unsure as I was. "I haven't the slightest idea. But first thing's first," He looked at me, "We need to get to land. We can't very well save the world from here."

"Okay. Then let's go," I started swimming in a random direction.

Maui dove and resurfaced in front of me, blocking my path, "Woah there princess, you're not gonna get very far like that." He pressed his finger to my forehead, stopping my momentum.

 _Honestly, he can be so annoying._ "Fine, what do you suggest?"

He shot me a mischievous grin. I don't know what it was but there was something about the slight gap in his teeth that made my stomach go all fluttery. _Hmm…_ _I must be hungrier than I thought._

Without warning he changed into his highly favored giant eagle. Launching out of the water he grabbed my arms in his talons - being very careful not to scratch me - and away we went.

There's something truly magical about flying. The wind in your face, the world below you. It was a lot like sailing actually, except in this case I was above the ocean instead of on it. In no time, I spotted an island on the horizon. I shouldn't be surprised that he'd know where the nearest one was, he's been exploring and shaping these seas for millennia. For all I knew this could be one of the islands he'd pulled up himself.

Immediately after touching down Maui set to work building a shelter. I climbed up a tree to gather a few coconuts. We'd need them after the day we've had. Grabbing a bunch of dry leaves, I hopped down and got a fire going.

Maui looked up at the darkening sky, "It's going to rain. That fire won't last long."

"Then why don't you take that magical fish hook of yours and go catch us some dinner before the rain douses it out." To my surprise, he didn't argue. He simply nodded and, after putting the finishing touches on his shelter, walked off to the shore.

While he went fishing, I decided to build my own shelter. I didn't want to sleep in the rain, I'd had enough of water for the day. Drowning will do that to you. Gathering some sticks and large leaves I did the best I could to make a sturdy shelter. It looked pitiful next to Maui's. I'd never been good at making shelters, no matter how many times I tried. But, it looked strong enough, and it seemed like it would block out the rain just fine.

Cracking open a coconut I drank the sweet water inside. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until now. I hadn't had a drop to drink all day. My stomach growled when I saw Maui carrying several fish back in a makeshift basket. "Oh, you have no idea how hungry I am," I hastily grabbed one of the fish and skewered it with a stick, holding it over the fire.

He chuckled, sitting down and setting his own fish inside the embers of the flame. "Hey kid, hand me one of those coconuts, would you?"

I glared at him, "I'm an adult, you know. You really should stop calling me 'kid'."

"I'll think about it if you give me the coconut," he shot me a look.

With a huff, I passed one over to him. I watched as he tore the hard shell in half with his bare hands to sip at the liquid inside. It looked effortless. Sometimes I forget how strong he really is. _They don't call him 'demi_ god _' for nothing_.

He looked up and did a double-take when he spotted my sad excuse for a shelter. Laughing, he said, "There's no way that will stand up against a storm. One gust of wind and the whole thing will tumble down."

I knew he was right, but it made me mad anyway. "My shelter is perfectly fine, thank you very much."

He tried to hide it by drinking from his coconut, but I could see him smirking. We were both thinking the same thing: If the storm got violent, or even mildly rough, I'd be in trouble.

I was finishing off my second fish when I felt the first raindrop on my head. Maui squinted towards the sky. "Time for bed," he announced. I swallowed my last bite and crawled into my pitiful excuse for a shelter, hoping it would survive the night.

...It didn't. The rain poured relentlessly. The leaves fared just fine keeping the water out, but just as Maui predicted, the first major gust of wind caused the whole thing to fall. I tried to ignore it and just use the leaves as a blanket, hoping they'd keep me dry, but to no avail. Eventually I had to swallow my pride.

I ducked into Maui's shelter. Inside it was warm and completely dry, despite being a little bit cramped. The structure hadn't moved a bit, even in the onslaught of the storm. "Maui?" I whispered, wondering if he was awake.

He rolled over, his eyes all sleepy. Yawning, he asked, "It blew over, didn't it?"

I nodded, embarrassed. "Yeah."

He scooted over against the wall, allowing me just enough room to lay down. "Come on in then, you can't very well sleep out in the rain."

"Thanks," I curled up next to him. He was warm against my cold skin. My stomach fluttered all funny again. _That's odd, I just ate. Maybe I'm getting sick?_

"You're welcome," he managed to mumble before he started snoring again. Using his arm as a pillow I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to overtake me.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the wind brushing through the trees and the waves crashing on the sand. Maui still snored next to me. Sometime in the night he'd rolled over and draped his arm over my shoulder like a blanket.

I could see that it was getting light out, so I elected to go out and find some breakfast. Pushing Maui's arm away gently to avoid waking him up, I inched out of the shelter and into the morning sun. Everything was damp. Getting a fire started would be too difficult without something dry to burn, so I decided that berries would have to do. I grabbed some leaves to weave into a small basket, then marched off into the underbrush. After a while I found a bush with some edible berries.

By the time I got back, Maui had woken up and was already building a new canoe. "Breakfast," I called out.

"O, good," he popped a berry into his mouth, "thanks, Curly."

"What can I say, except you're welcome," I mocked his signature line and he made face; half amusement, half annoyance.

"Did you get enough sleep?" He asked, mouth full of berries, "I know the shelter was a little cramped, but that's only because _someone_ can't build a proper shelter."

"Yes, actually, I did," I replied, ignoring his playful jab. "Your arm makes an excellent pillow."

"I try." He finished eating and stood back up to work on the boat.

Once I'd finished off the berries I helped by gathering materials and making rope. We worked impressively fast. The boat was sea-ready by noon. Tying one final knot, Maui stepped back to appraised his handiwork.

"Looks good," I complimented.

Pounding his chest proudly he grinned, "Of course it does."

"But I think you're forgetting something."

He looked at me, confused, "No I'm not."

Giving him a smile, I teased, "You've left out the most important part." I walked over and picked a sharp rock off the ground. Pressing it into the wood I scratched a swirl representing the heart of Te Fiti. That had been my signature for the past ten years. I held the rock out to Maui, "Your turn."

He took it and etched his usual fish hook design next to my mark before tossing the rock back onto the ground. "Anything else I'm missing, Curly?"

I just shrugged.

"Good. Now we have a boat. All we need is a destination."

"About that... I actually had an idea about where to go next."

He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Well, a god is missing, so maybe a god knows where he is," I explained, "I think we should go talk to Te Fiti."

His face turned red and sheepish. He's probably still embarrassed to show his face to the goddess he had wronged, but now was not the time to worry about it. Finally, after a few moments of uncharacteristic silence, he agreed, "You're probably right."

"Good," I smiled, my spirits lifting at the idea of seeing the beautiful goddess again, "then let's go."

We gathered some supplies into the boat and cast off. This time I insisted on being the wayfinder. I knew the way. I'm a voyager after all.

As we made our way toward Te Fiti, Maui mused about how much praise the humans would give him after all this, "They'll be telling this tale for the next several thousand years!" He said.

An interesting thought crossed my mind. Maui must've noticed the look on my face because he asked me what was wrong.

"I'm just wondering why some of us are still alive… A handful of my people survived, myself included. Why is that? Why didn't we all go to the underworld like everyone else?" _Like my parents._

He seemed to consider this for a moment. Then he said, "I think it was too crowded."

"What?" That didn't make sense at all.

"There were too many souls shoved down there all at once. Maybe not everyone died because no one else could fit."

"But how can that work? People have been dying for as long as humans have existed. Surely one generation can't suddenly fill it up past its breaking point."

"Under normal circumstances, no. But did you notice how none of the spirits were moving?"

I remembered how everyone stood still as statues. I didn't think anything of it, seeing as I'd never been to the underworld. I figured it was normal.

"Human souls hardly ever stop moving. They're supposed to be active, constantly doing things or going places. They eventually come back as something else, but something caused them to stop, and it's clogged everything up. If whatever it was hadn't frozen them, you may very well not be here." His tone of voice told me that he did not like that idea one bit.

The magnitude of the situation hit me hard. It was nothing but pure luck that I was one of the few survivors. _Well, either luck or a curse_. I crossed my eyebrows in contemplation, "So what happens if I get killed before we set things right? What happens to my soul if there's no room left in the underworld?"

Maui suddenly looked very grim, "I try not to think about it."


	7. Chapter 7

**That awkward moment when you lose track of time writing and accidentally stand up your friend instead of socializing like a normal human being… (Sorry Jimmie.)**

 **I'm loving the reviews. Shout out to Multyfangirl18 for writing one on every chapter, it's the best thing.**

 **Disclaimer: (What do you** _ **think**_ **I'm going to say?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Back to Te Fiti**

 **Maui's P.O.V.**

Always with Moana I'm somehow taken back to Te Fiti. Honestly, can a demiguy never get a break? _At least this time there won't be a giant fire monster trying to kill us. Probably._ I tightened my grip on my precious fish hook, remembering when I broke it to save a reckless little kid.

That kid was all grown up now. I found myself staring whenever she wasn't looking. It always surprised me to see how quickly humans develop and grow. I've looked the same for the past several millennia and I'll look like this for the rest of time. Not that I'm complaining. I have flowing hair and a great body, what's not to love?

But Moana will eventually grow old and die. That thought brought a frown to my face. She was remarkable enough to be a demigod herself if it weren't for her lack of powers.

I felt a surge of loneliness wash over me. I'd been abandoned by my mother, disliked by my siblings, and now even some humans hated me because of the whole Te Fiti incident. It would have been nice to have just one person to spend eternity with that wouldn't turn their back on me.

I constructed a hypothetical person in my head. She'd be a demigod, like me. She'd be as beautiful as I am and just as powerful. She'd love playing tricks on gods and humans alike and she'd go with me through all my exploits. But sadly, no such person exists, nor likely ever will.

I looked again toward Moana. She'd had a loving family, friends, and a people who respected her. She had the opportunity to build a family of her own and I envied her for that. I'd be by myself for all time.

Moana caught me staring. "What?" She asked, looking at her reflection in the water to see if something was stuck to her face.

I cleared my throat and looked away, hoping she'd dismiss it.

"Are you okay?" She sounded concerned.

"Of course I am. I am Maui: Shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero of Men and Women! What could be wrong?" I put on a show of proud nonchalance to convince her of just how perfectly fine I am. Because I am. I'm fine. In fact, I'm fantastic.

She still looked skeptical, "You tell me."

I decided to change the subject, "So anyway, what exactly do you plan to say to Te Fiti when we reach her?"

She took the bait, "I'm thinking I'll just tell her what happened and see if she knows anything helpful. I'll ask if she knows where Kanaloa is at least. I just hope she's not a deep sleeper."

 _She's not._ I remembered how quickly the goddess had woken up when she realized I was after her heart. "Trust me, she'll hear you," I assured.

Moana spotted something on the horizon. I followed her gaze and saw a faraway green dot. _Te Fiti._

She must have noticed my unease because Moana laid her hand on my shoulder. Her fingers were cold. "It'll be fine. She forgave you, remember?" I relaxed a bit at her touch, but couldn't help feeling wary. The last few times I'd come here had not exactly been the most pleasant experiences.

We sailed the rest of the way to the island in silence. I decided to hang back and let Moana talk to Te Fiti on her own. I may be forgiven, but I'm certainly not a favorite of hers. I stood on a rock a fair distance away while Moana hiked up to greet the goddess of creation.

I felt the ground shake beneath me as Te Fiti awoke, sitting up to greet my travel companion. She held her hand out and allowed Moana to climb atop her fingertips. She lifted her up and Moana spoke for a bit. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but at some point Te Fiti turned and smiled at me. I stood there awkwardly while they finished their encounter. Before leaving, Moana rested her forehead against the goddess's in a farewell. _It's incredible how much she is loved by the gods._

After placing Moana safely on the ground, Te Fiti laid back down and drifted off to sleep once again, looking now like nothing more than an island. Moana hopped onto the canoe and I transformed into a hawk to fly to her.

"So what happened?" I asked, "Did she know where Kanaloa went?"

Moana shook her head, "No. But she told me who might. She said to seek out a sorceress named Kaula."

I crossed my eyebrows. _Kaula._ I didn't recognize that name. "Did she happen to say where?"

Moana nodded, "North of here. On the first island you ever pulled from the sea."

I smiled, thinking back to my first island. I had been fishing with my brothers and thought it was just a very big catch. I was both surprised and proud. My siblings got a bit fed up with my rightful boasting, but I didn't care. I didn't see them pulling up any islands.

"Hey kid, I'm curious," I started, ignoring the glare she shot me at the name, "Why did Te Fiti smile at me like that?"

She had the strangest reaction to this. Her face turned red as a cherry and she looked away, staring a little too intently on the horizon. "No reason."

Now there was no way I was letting this go. _This has got to be good_. "Oh, really?" I teased, "None at all?"

She glanced at me for a fraction of a second, then turned back to where she had been staring. "None."

I prodded until sundown, but she refused to say a thing. _What could Te Fiti possibly have to say that I was not allowed to hear?_ Moana slept as I steered our canoe onward by the stars. The wind was on our side. We'd reach Kaula in no time.

* * *

Moana was still snoozing away when we reached the shore. I didn't want to wake her up in the middle of the night, so I lifted the boat over my head and carried it up the beach away from the rising tide.

As I searched for a good place to set the canoe down however, something swung out the side of the boat and kicked me in the face. I fell over, dropping the canoe. It landed with a solid *thunk* on my stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?" I looked up to see a battle-ready Moana standing over me, holding her oar in her hands like a weapon, ready to strike. "Woah, Curly, it's just me."

"Maui?" She stood down, "What are you doing? Why are you carrying the canoe up the beach? I thought I was being kidnapped by something."

"You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up." I sat up, rubbing the spot where her foot had collided with my face.

"Yeah. Good job with that." She looked around at our surroundings. "Is this the island?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I'm not doing anything else until I get some shut-eye." I dragged the boat the rest of the way up the shore and covered it in leaves to hide it from any unfriendly eyes.

"But what about Kaula?"

"She can wait until morning." I found a patch of soft grass and stretched out under the stars. "I suggest you go back to sleep. I have a feeling we're going to have a busy day tomorrow. Try not to attack me again."

Her face showed defiance, but her eyes told me she was still half asleep.

"Come on, Princess, you can barely keep your eyes open." I rested the back of my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

That is until I felt a human curl up next to me and rest their head on my chest. My eyes shot open, not entirely sure how to react. There was no storm this time forcing her into a tiny shelter; there were plenty of other places she could've been. My pulse quickened as I tried to think of what to do. _Do I push her off? Do I hold still? What if I need to move?_

She was shivering. _I forgot how easily humans get cold._ Cautiously, I draped my arm around her shoulder to help her feel a little warmer. She stopped trembling and relaxed, falling asleep almost immediately.

It certainly wasn't the worst night's sleep I've had.


	8. Chapter 8

**We've got an intense-ish chapter coming up, so hold on to your hats.**

 **Shout-out to LadySerenitty, the review you wrote made me feel all bubbly inside. It certainly helped too, I was starting to lose my confidence in this story.**

 **[** _ **Insert unnecessary disclaimer here.**_ **]**

 **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

 **Chapter 8 - Kaula**

 **Moana's P.O.V.**

When I woke up Maui was already awake. Except instead of moving around like usual he was sitting on the ground staring intently at the surrounding underbrush. I followed his eyes to try and see what he was looking at, but there was nothing there. "Good morning," I tested, trying to get a reaction.

Nothing. He merely sat there, like a log. "Are you okay? What's going on-"

"It's no use talking to him," I heard a smooth voice call, "he can't hear you."

I turned quickly to see a figure had come up behind me. She was inches away. The hair on the back of my neck stood up.

It was easy to say she was beautiful. Her hair was raven black and her skin practically glowed with youthful radiance.

I did not like her one bit.

She wore a green grass skirt and an odd necklace with intricate charms on it. There were several I couldn't recognize, but one I could make out looked like a squid. In her hand she held a large shark tooth. It looked like she was in the middle of carving it into a hook.

"Are you the sorceress Kaula?" I spoke cautiously.

"Ah, so you know me," she smiled. It didn't look malicious but there was something menacing in her eyes.

"What's wrong with Maui?" I asked, not wanting to take my eyes off of her.

"Oh, Him?" She walked casually over to his side and played with his dark hair, "He's fine. At least for now."

I wanted to tear her hands away from him. _How dare she?_ It took every ounce of self-control I had not to jump up and claw her pretty little eyes out. "What happened to Kanaloa?"

She feigned ignorance, "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." she sighed dramatically and sat down across from Maui, her fingers grazing across the fish hook by his side.

"Don't touch that," I warned.

She chuckled slightly, but moved her hand away anyway. "As you wish."

"Where is Kanaloa? I know you know."

She stood up and walked slowly in no particular direction, "And what makes you think I would tell you if I did?"

I didn't answer. I merely stared her down as she circled me like a vulture. She still clutched the unfinished carving in her hand.

My brain was working on overdrive, trying to come up with a plan. I didn't have my demigod to help this time. _I'm on my own._ One wrong move and who knows what could happen.

She continued to look bored, her face depicting nothing but ennui. She was just toying with me. Holding up her carving she continued to shape it using nothing but her fingernails. I felt like a mouse being played with before getting eaten by a cat.

That's when I noticed something strange happening to Maui. His tattoos were beginning to slowly fade away.

I looked at the carving in her hand, it was starting to look a lot like Maui's fish hook. My eyes flashed as I figured it out. I had to get that carving.

"I've heard of you," I stalled, trying to think of a way to get the tooth in her hand, "I've heard of your great power."

She raised her eyebrows, a smile playing on her lips. "Really? And what is it that you've heard, Moana Waialiki?"

I froze. "How do you know my name?" I asked, trying to mask the chill that was creeping up my spine.

She leaned gracefully against a palm tree, working slowly on the carving in her hand. "I know a great deal more than that. You are the chief of Motunui, a talented way finder descended from voyagers long ago. You are the one who returned the heart of Te Fiti. And I know that both the ocean and our dear Maui here care a great deal for you, although I'm sure he would not be too happy about my saying so."

 _Okay, so she knows who you are. That's not bad, right? Lots of people know who you are._ I stifled my panic. Forcing a look of calm to cover my face I knelt respectfully. "I came to learn from you," I lied, "Te Fiti tells me your magic is strong. Some say even the gods bow to you. I wish to be your apprentice."

She seemed to consider this for a moment, "That's an interesting proposition." She studied her nearly-finished carving in thought. "I've heard that you have a talent for causing trouble," to my surprise, she smiled. "I like that about you. And your favor with the gods may be of use to me…" she said quietly, almost to herself. Looking up at me, she grinned, "Alright. On one condition."

I stood up, "And what is that?" I asked.

"Tell me where Te Fiti is."

"Why do you need to know?" I couldn't hide the suspicion in my voice.

"That's where I'll teach you your first lesson, my dear." she grinned, cruelly.

I pointed in the wrong direction, "She's a week's sail to the Northwest. She looks just like any other island." _That should take her far away from Te Fiti._

She bought it. "Alright. We set out first thing tomorrow morning. If she isn't there… well, let's just say I won't be too happy with you," she warned.

Kaula finished the carving of Maui's hook. When she put the final touches on it, Maui faded away into a small blue light. It floated from where he had been sitting and into the newest charm that the sorceress attached to her necklace. I watched with a poker face, even though on the inside I was screaming. She had taken him.

She bent over and picked up Maui's treasured weapon, "Follow me."

 **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

That night I waited until I was sure Kaula was asleep. Lucky for me, she snored. Loudly. Even louder than Maui, in fact. I would have laughed if I weren't terrified for my life.

She had taken me to a lone hut that she had built where she slept on a small bedroll that looked old and moldy. I happily offered to be the one to sleep on the dirt.

I crept up to her side, careful not to make any sound. She still wore the necklace, even while sleeping. I grabbed at it tenderly, trying to slip it over her head, but she shifted. I started back, thinking she had woken up. After my heart calmed back down I could tell that she was still snoring away.

 _Okay, so that's not going to work…_ I had another idea. I searched around for something sharp. A knife, or a hook, or anything. But she had nothing of the sort. I remembered how she had been carving the shark tooth with her own fingernails. Cringing as I did so, and praying that she was a deep sleeper, I grabbed her hand and lifted it to her neck.

She cut through the necklace like butter, leaving it free for me to take. I grabbed Maui's hook and ducked out of the hut.

Once I had it I crept outside and made my way toward the canoe. _I hope it's still there._ When I moved the leaves aside I breathed a sigh of relief. Kaula hadn't found it. It tried to drag the canoe back down the beach, but it was too heavy. I pushed, pulled, and even tried lifting it, but to no avail.

Finally, the sea noticed my struggle and reached out to the canoe, lifting it out of the sand. I grabbed the oar and paddled outward until my sail caught the wind. I had to get as far away from here as possible. Kaula will undoubtedly be very unhappy when she wakes up.

Once the island was well out of sight, I pulled the Maui charm off the chain. Closing my eyes and praying that I wasn't inadvertently killing my best friend, I snapped the token in half.

I expected something dramatic to happen, but I didn't feel anything. No gust of wind, no strange smell, not even a sound to signal that Maui was back. I didn't dare open my eyes.

Then I heard the best thing I'd heard in my entire life: "Curly? What just happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: do not read if you are in a place where squealing aloud may get you into trouble.**

 **Shout-out to my little stuffed whale Shamoo, because I do what I want and he's adorable.**

 **Don't forget to review! It makes me as happy as Maui when he's sailing with Moana 3**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, whatever.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - A Wonderful Bad Idea**

 **Maui's P.O.V.**

I remember everything going dark. First I was falling asleep with Moana next to me, then I was encased in some sort of prison. I thought it was just a bad dream until Moana pulled me out. But no, it had been all too real. Whatever did this was new and very dangerous.

When I - what's the best word to describe this - _materialized_ out of the pendant, I was understandably disoriented. We were back on the seas and Moana was sitting there with her eyes squeezed shut holding two halves of a hook in either hand. She looked like she was concentrating very hard on something.

When I asked her what was going on she gasped and nearly knocked me off the boat, launching into my chest like a dart. I was still very confused, but she gave good hugs so I decided I'd question her about it later.

But what really surprised me though was when Moana pulled my face to hers and kissed me.

For once in several lifetimes my eternal loneliness melted into joy. She pulled away for a moment, her face turning as red as a crab when she realized what her excitement had led her to do. "Sorry..." she apologized, embarrassed.

After that I couldn't hold it in any longer; I pulled her back to me, kissing her lips with all the passion I had pent up inside. And she let me. (I knew falling for a mortal could only lead to trouble, but who was I kidding? Moana and I excelled at causing problems, it was practically our motif.) We stayed like that for a while, letting the current carry us away, locked in a blissful embrace. I hadn't realized how very in love with her I was until then. And _oh_ , was I in love.

 _Oh, gods, I'm in trouble._

* * *

"Look out, Curly," She ducked out of the way and I opened the sail, letting the wind push us forward. "Let's hope we can get there in one piece this time," I looked at her pointedly.

She glared at me, "It was not my fault that the ocean decided to swallow us whole with no warning."

"They're _your_ friend." She rolled her eyes and lifted her hand to the stars, judging our location.

"Remind me again why we can't just open it here," Moana questioned, "I didn't let _you_ out the same place you'd been taken, why does it matter?"

"Because if we let him out in the underworld he'll see how crowded it is and be more likely to listen when we ask him to send all those souls back."

She turned to me, "Will you at least let me go with you this time?"

I sighed, "No, Moana." she was too brave for her own good.

The use of her actual name caught her by surprise. Maybe now she'll know I'm serious. When a demigod lays down the law, they mean it.

"Oh? Not even if I persuaded you?" She teased.

I raised an eyebrow, "Persuaded me how?"

"Like this," she pushed up onto her toes and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. She was clearly a master of persuasion.

But it wasn't enough to get me to risk her life and her entire existence. "Still no," I said stubbornly.

She pouted, crossing her arms like a child.

"Cool it, Curly. It's for your own good." _And mine_.

Moana stood defiant, "If you leave me up here, so help me I will never kiss you again."

 _What a terrible liar._ "You know I'm too irresistible for that," I retorted cheekily, sending her a charming wink.

She sighed in frustration, "Yeah, ok, fine. But I'm going with or without you. Only without you I have a much higher chance of dying."

She had me there. I couldn't very well stop her unless I left her on an island without the canoe. And that would be dangerous too, what with that crazy witch on the loose. No doubt after what Moana did she'd be out for blood. I slumped my shoulders in defeat, "Alright, but you have to promise me something."

She perked up, "Okay."

"If for any reason it seems like you might be in danger, I don't care what situation I'm in, you have to get out of there. Understand? Don't look back, don't hesitate, and don't worry about me," I stared intently into her dark eyes to show the importance of this. "Because if I were to lose you, I would in turn lose my will to live."

I gave her a moment to let that sink in. Her face fell, contemplating my statement. Finally, she nodded, "I promise."

"Good. I'll hold you to that, princess." I bent down to test the current. We'd drifted slightly off course. I adjusted the steering oar to put the boat back on track.

"Maui-" she hesitated, unsure of how to proceed.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

"I need you to promise me something too." I looked back at her. She seemed sad.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I'm going to die someday. It's just a fact. No matter what we say, I'm still mortal. I'll get old and eventually diminish."

I frowned. That was a topic I actively avoided thinking about. "Yes. And?" I challenged. My voice came out sharper than I'd intended.

She took hold of my hand tenderly. Her fingers were still cold. "And I need you to promise me that when it happens you'll move on. Promise that you won't - how did you put it? - 'lose your will to live'."

I cast my eyes downward, dropping her hand. "I won't make promises that I don't know I can keep."

"Please?"

I only shook my head. I'd have no control over it when the time came. She had to understand that.

She gave me a piteous look, "Alright. Then at the very least let's make it last while we can." She pressed her lips to mine and I pulled her close. She smelled like the ocean mixed with tropical flowers.

When she pulled away she placed her hand on my cheek and gave me a sweet smile. "Will you at the very least promise to love me the rest of my life?"

Shaking my head, I pulled her into a hug, "No." I stroked her wavy mess of hair, "I'll love you for the rest of mine."

And I meant it.

* * *

Moana convinced the ocean to take us down a bit more gently this time. Instead of a swirling pool of death, it merely sank, encasing the whole boat inside of a giant bubble. This was definitely better than motion sickness.

The water lit up as the giant stingray came back.

"Grandma!" Moana called out, waving at it. I watched as it transformed into an old woman, standing beside Moana.

 _Grandma?_

"Hello Moana," she held her granddaughter's cheek and smiled gently. Then she turned to me, "And who is this hot hunk of muscle?"

I grinned. It's not hard to see where Moana gets her spunk.

"Grandma, meet Maui."

"Oh, so you're the one who caused my granddaughter so much trouble," She yanked my ear, just like Moana has a habit of doing, and leaned in, whispering, "Good job. She needed a reason to get off that silly old island."

"What can I say except you're welcome," I shot her a wink and smirked. _No wonder Moana is so feisty._

She laughed, "You sure caught yourself a handsome one. Nice job," she nudged Moana with her elbow. Moana only laughed, blushing.

I felt the boat give a slight lurch. We'd reached the bottom.

"Well," the old lady announced, "This is my stop. Good luck!" and with that she changed back into a stingray.

Luckily she did have the sense to light our way to the opening that led to the underworld before disappearing and plunging us into darkness.

Moana watched as her grandmother faded away into the sea, leaving us to jump blindly into a giant hole.

When we reached the bottom it was eerily quiet. The air felt stale and dead. Many areas had collapsed without Kanaloa's power to maintain it.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded, "The squid, right?"

"That's the one."

She took the charm and held it at arm's length, snapping it in half with her fingers. I watched as a small blue light was released and grew into the size and shape of a giant squid. Kanaloa.

Moana nudged my arm, telling me to bow. I did, but only because if he got angry she'd be in danger. I'm not big on the whole submission thing.

"What's this?" A large, authoritative voice came from the god before us.

Moana stood up to address him, "Kanaloa, god of the underworld, I am Moana Waialiki: Chief of the island Motunui. You were taken by the evil shaman Kaula, who sought to keep you in this," She held up the two fragments that had held him inside, "I have come here to release you from your prison, and ask for your favor." She stood strong before the intimidating form, showing no sign of weakness.

Kanaloa said nothing at first, taking in what had become of his domain. After a moment, he spoke, "Why is the Demigod Maui standing beside you? Has he come to help or hinder my kingdom?"

"To help," she spoke for me, "He brought me down here so that I could bring you to your home safely."

"Very well. What is it you wish, Moana Waialiki?"

She gestured to the spirits, still frozen where they stood. "Since your disappearance, my people have been dying. Only a few are left. See how still they stand? It wasn't their time. Please, send them back so that they can return only when they are ready to."

He was silent for a while, merely staring at the two of us. I was starting to get impatient when he finally responded, "As you wish."


End file.
